Someday in The Future
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Dijebak portal waktu membuat Alfred terdampar di tempat yang baru. Masa depan nyatanya dipenuhi realita ambigu. Dan siapa yang mengira, kekasihnya di masa itu adalah pemuda bermata ungu. For IHAFest November: Future. Rate M for safe.


**Axis Power-Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, sho-ai, time travel A, typos, possibly OOC, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Second warning: Fic ini berbasis many-world interpretation theory dan segala teori yang mendukungnya  
><strong>

**Dedicated for IHAFest November: Future**

**.**

**.**

"Rusia itu apa maunya coba? Sudah jelas-jelas nuklir di Iran itu berpotensi membahayakan kelangsungan hidup manusia, kenapa masih juga dibela? Sebagai penyelamat dunia, aku takkan membiarkannya!"

Itu reaksi Alfred kala disuguhi _headline_ koran hari ini. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari sembari memikirkan strategi. Sepertinya Ivan dan negerinya memerlukan sedikit afirmasi. Tampaknya mereka tak memrediksi segala probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi.

"Aku harus segera mengingatkan Ivan. Seorang _hero_ takkan membiarkan temannya memilih jalan yang salah. Aku akan… bla… bla… bla…"Alfred mulai menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Arthur menggeram kesal. Untuk ketujuh kalinya _scone_-nya gagal. Bukan karena ia sedang sial. Salahkan Alfred yang sedari tadi hanya membual. Benar-benar pemuda Amerika yang bebal.

"…. kerjasama Rusia dan Amerika pasti akan mampu membuat dunia sejahtera di bawah kendali Amerika. Oh, Ivan harus segera kuberitahu kalau…"

Braakk!

Arthur meletakkan _scone_ di atas meja. Kilat amarah terlihat dari manik_ emerald_-nya. Namun ternyata Alfred tak cukup peka. Ia balik memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"_Bloody frog_! Aku tak mau tahu, habiskan _scone_ ini, bodoh!" tukas Arthur sembari meletakkan _scone_ gagal di hadapan Alfred.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tak perlu marah-marah, _Dear_." Alfred menerima _scone_ itu dengan penuh sukacita.

Arthur menggerutu, kenapa Alfred masih terlihat menawan dengan senyum bodohnya itu? Mestinya ia kesal, sedari tadi Alfred hanya membicarakan maniak vodka bermata ungu. Apa dia memang berniat membuatnya cemburu?

"Jadi, Arthur, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Pergi ke Rusia sana!"

Adalah ucapan yang terdengar usai Arthur membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Jam di ruang tengah berdentang satu kali. Sebuah petujuk saat ini masih dini hari. Masih terlampau pagi untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini. Alfred baru akan melanjutkan mimpi andai atensinya tak direnggut sebuah anomali. Sebuah tanya hadir dalam hati. Di manakah ini?

Seingatnya tata letak kamarnya bukan seperti ini. Seharusya ada meja berukuran mini. Juga buku-buku yag tertata rapi di sebelah kiri. Hey, dinding kamarnya juga tak bercat putih seperti ini.

Alfred memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Tangannya mencari-cari letak kacamata, siapa tahu ada yang salah dengan indra penglihatan. Lagipula ia yakin ia bukan penderita tidur berjalan.

Tapi segalanya masih terlihat sama. Tentu membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Arthur berniat mengerjainya dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke tempat yang asing baginya?

Demi menjawab rasa penasaran, Alfred bangkit perlahan-lahan. Ia melangkah demi mendekati pintu berornamen lingkaran. Tangannya mejangkau kenop pintu dengan harapan akan segera mendapat jawaban.

Alih-alih mendapat kepastian, Alfred justru kian kebingungan. Didominasi kegelapan, tentu semakin membuatnya kesulitan. Di kepalanya muncul sebuah dugaan. Barangkali Arthur tengah melakukan ritual memburu setan. Jika memang demikian, ada baiknya Alfred memberi peringatan.

"Arthur," panggilnya sembari meraba-raba permukaan dinding. Mencari-cari letak saklar bergeming. Tengkuknya sedikit merinding kala dihadapkan pada suasana hening.

Alfred tak tahu pasti, sudah sejauh apa ia melangkah. Yang jelas ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Namun asanya membuncah kala mendapati seberkas sinar cerah. Meski didera rasa lelah, ia terus melangkah.

"Arthur?" Alfred masih berusaha memanggil pemuda Britania.

Masih tak ada sahutan.

Alrfred membuka pintu yang berhasil ia jangkau. Berharap dapat menemukan entitas pemuda bermata hijau. Namun lagi-lagi ia disuguhi realita ambigu.

Manik birunya mengerjap kala melihat apa yang tersaji. Pemandangan seperti ini baru kali ini ia dapati. Tak pernah ia melihat populasi organisme ini di muka bumi.

Mereka berkepala oval dengan manik besar sewarna opal. Kulit abu-abu kian menjadikan mereka sebagai entitas spesial. Alien, sebuah kata yang bisa Alfred rangkum dari semua petunjuk abnormal.

"Wow!" Satu ekspresi kekaguman terlontar darinya. Memancing atensi dari makhluk yang entah-itu-apa. Satu dari mereka mendekati sang personifikasi Amerika.

"Kau kembali."

Dua kata terucap tanpa intonasi. Koheren dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Inikah makhluk yang sama dengan Tony yang diyakini berasal dari peradaban yang lebih tinggi?

"Kemari." Makhluk itu memanggilnya.

Alfred melangkah penuh sukacita. Baru satu langkah, kulitnya memerah tersengat sang surya. Tampaknya matahari lebih jahat dari biasanya.

"Pakai ini." Makhluk itu memberi satu lapisan transparan untuk melindungi Alfred.

"Wow, ini keren! Ivan pasti iri kalau melihat ini," ucapnya berseri-seri.

Alfred tak peduli, tempat apa ini. Yang jelas, ia senang alien telah memberi sebuah determinasi. Makhluk ini nyatanya memang memiliki eksistensi. Bukan sekedar makhluk ilusi perangkai mimpi. Oh, andai ia bisa membuat dokumentasi sebagai bukti.

Ia melirik ke kanan kiri. Mencari-cari eksistensi Tony –alien kenalannya yang bermata _ruby_- yang tak kunjung ia dapati. Barangkali ia dan teman-temannya tengah membentuk koloni.

Sekelilingnya dipenuhi hal-hal berkonsep futuristik. Mobil-mobil terbang, alien-alien berkeliaran hingga bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur eksentrik. Tentu menjadi momen langka yang akan diingatnya baik-baik.

Langkah sang entitas spesial terhenti di depan sebuah portal. Menatap satu titik sentral hingga muncul gambaran spiral. Makhluk itu melangkah masuk, mengabaikan Alfred yang masih mengagumi lingkar-lingkar parsial.

Alfred mencoba mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah sekat. Ia berupaya merapat, mencari tahu apa saja yang bisa dilihat. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih hebat. Manik birunya membulat demi melihat satu figur yang amat lekat.

Dia –alien bermata opal itu- berganti menjadi sosok kekasih hati.

"Arthur!" Alfred memekik gembira. Demi _burger _dan _cola_, siapa yang menyangka Arthur juga ada di tempat yang sama. Kostum alien tadi mungkin saja kamuflase untuk mengelabuhinya.

"Hai," sapa Arthur saat berhdapan dengan pemuda Amerika.

Alfred baru akan membalas sapaannya kala pikirannya tertampar keras. Ia menatap pemuda Inggris yang kali ini menebar senyuman khas. Alfred balas tersenyum kendati pikirannya tak selaras.

Karena dalam seribu tahun, seorang Arthur Kirkland tak mungkin memberikan senyuman hangat.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau kembali ke tahun 2502 ini," ucap Arthur seolah menjelaskan lokasi keberadaan mereka.

Tahun 2502.

Sebuah masa yang terpaut puluhan dasawarsa dengan masa seharusnya Alfred berada. Tak heran jika peradabannya sungguh berbeda. Sejak menyadari ada hal berbeda dari pemuda di sisinya, hati Alfred dipenuhi berbagai prasangka. Dalam pemikirannya, boleh jadi ia akan menemui hal-hal tak biasa.

"Apa kau lapar? Sepertinya sudah jam makan siang," ucap Arthur.

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang," tolak Alfred memilih langkah antisipasi. Siapa tahu makanan masa kini tak bisa ia konsumsi.

"Kau serius? Aku punya _burger_, lho," ucap Arthur penuh seduktif.

"Yang benar?" Mata Alfred berbinar, "Berikan padaku!"

Abaikan saja pemikirannya tentang makanan tak layak konsumsi. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rupa _burger_ di dimensi ini. Apakah porsinya lebih besar ataukah lebih mini? Samakah rasanya dengan _burger _yang biasa ia nikmati?

"Ini." Arthur memberikan satu pil ke telapak tangan Alfred.

"Hn?"

"Jangan khawatir. Ini rasa _burger_ kesukaanmu," ucap Arthur.

Yang benar saja. Bahkan makanan pun berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ugh, untuk berbagai alasan, Alfred lebih suka menikmati _burger _dengan cara biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?" Alfred menyelipkan pil itu dalam saku celana sembari berpura-pura ia telah menelannya.

"Ke mana?" Althur nyaris tergelak, "tentu saja ke Gedung Personifikasi Negara. Memangnya kau berharap kita akan ke mana?"

"Hey, hey, aku kan baru di sini. Tentu saja aku masih bingung," sergah Alfred.

"Jangan bercanda, Alfred. Oh, ya ampun. Terlalu lama piknik ke masa lalu ternyata berpengaruh pada pola pikirmu. Lain kali aku akan minta bos untuk melarangmu bermain-main dengan pelompat waktu," ucap Arthur.

Pelompat waktu?

Bukankah frasa itu merujuk pada kinerja sebuah alat yang mampu melintasi dimensi waktu? Pada masanya, pelompat waktu barulah sekedar wacana ambigu. Alfred jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rupa alat itu.

"_Yeah_, tapi jalan-jalan ke masa lalu cukup menyenangkan kok. Setidaknya aku bisa bernostalgia kebersamaan kita," ucapnya sembari melirik Arthur.

Ekspresi Arthur tak berubah. Tak ada semburat merah yang bisa muncul meski sambil marah-marah. Alih-alih mengumpat, senyumnya justru merekah.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau piknik ke masa lalu untuk bertemu kekasihmu," ucap Athur.

Di titik ini, Alfred tak mengerti. Bukankah kekasihnya adalah pemuda ini? Sampai kapan pun hanya Arthur yang akan menempati singgasana hati.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya. Memang salahnya yang terlalu berani kebijakan bos Tony. Meski demikian, kurasa keputusan bos Tony memenjarakan Ivan selama dua bulan memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, ayolah. Masa hukumannya akan berakhir besok, kan?"

Oh, beruntung Alfred tak sedang menelan makanan apa pun. Andai ia tengah mengunyah _burger_, ia pasti akan tersedak tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Gedung yang mereka tuju sudah di depan mata. Alfred tak percaya perjalanan mereka ke sini –yang diisi pembicaraan panjang- hanya membutuhkan waktu dua menit saja. Berkali-kali ia memastikannya melalui arloji di pengelangan tangannya.

Menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya, Alfred mengikuti gerak langkah Arthur. Sebuah mekanisme tak kasat mata membawa mereka menuju satu noktah nan luhur. Mungkin ini inovasi dari teknologi lift yang sudah terlampau uzur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana letak perpustakaan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari," tanya Alfred.

"Ya ampun. Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah pikun," ucap Arthur, "perpustakaan ada di sektor 6. Tiga puluh derajat dari tempatmu berdiri lalu melangkahlah sekitar empat puluh kali."

"Terima kasih," ucap Alfred sembari melangkah.

Arthur sedikit terpana. Ia menegrutkan alis sembari bergumam, "Kurasa ada kabel di otaknya yang korslet."

Saat mengutarakan kata perpustakaan, tentu akan terbayang rak-rak berisi deretan buku sesuai kategori. Tapi pemandangan ini sama sekali tak ia dapati. Memastikan papan penujuk bertuliskan _Library_, yang Alfred dapati hanyalah ruang sepi.

Ada dua figur yang ia kenali. Kiku dan Ludwig, dua rekannya sesama personifikasi. Keduanya tengah menelaah isi 'bacaan' yang tersaji.

Mengambil tempat di sisi kana Ludwig, Alfred duduk sembari menatap layar berukuran mini. Meraih _headphone _di sisi kiri, ia mulai memikirkan _keyword_ pencari.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Jones. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Alfred nyaris terlonjak kala mendengar sapaan tanpa intonasi. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya demi mencari sosok yang tersembunyi. Tapi sepertinya sosok itu terlalu lihai menyembunyikan diri.

"Saya ada di depan Anda, Tuan Jones. AX703 siap melayani Anda."

"Aku ingin ulasan lengkap tentang evolusi yang telah terjadi." Alfred tak punya waktu untuk terkejut . Semenjak tiba di dimensi ini, adrenalinnya dipaksa bekerja berlarut-larut.

Layar mini mulai menampilkan beberapa opsi. Mesin –yang diyakini Alfred merupakan pengembangan dari _Artificial Intelligence_- bersuara kembali.

"Ada beberapa kategori dan subkategori. Silakan Tuan pilih yang Tuan kehendaki."

"Bisakah kau mencarikan rangkuman dari semua kategori? Bisa-bisa aku ketiduran saat membacanya," ucap Alfred.

"Tuan Jones, sepertinya ada permasalahan dalam tubuh Anda. Di dunia ini, tak seorang pun bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kategori evolusi makhluk hidup, subkategori penciptaan generasi baru." Layar menampilkan rentetan gambar manusia dan alien bersebelahan. Lengkap dengan data pribadi di sisi kanan.

"Sejak tahun 2203 para alien berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan kerja dan kecerdasan manusia. Salah satu upaya yang ditempuh adalah dengan pemasangan _micro_ _chip_ yang berisi DNA alien yang setipe. Pada mulanya penciptaan ini menemui kesulitan. Separuh populasi dari generasi ini tak bisa mengonsumsi makanan seperti manusia maupun alien pada umumnya. Banyak dari mereka yang tak sanggup bertahan hingga kemudian mati. Pada tahun 2217, Ludwig menemukan solusi. Dari hasil ekstraksi makanan alien dan manusia, terciptalah tablet-tablet kehidupan."

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Alfred mengeluarkan pil pemberian Arthur.

"Ya. Hanya saja di masa itu, tablet ini masih memiliki rasa pahit. Penemuan ini selanjutnya dikembangkan oleh Yao Wang dengan penambahan rasa seperti makanan manusia pada umumnya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tak ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa tidur di dunia ini?"

"Dari penemuan ini, akhirnya dikembangkan metode baru penanaman DNA alien dengan cara yang lebih mudah, yaitu melalui pil-pil ini kehidupan. Generasi yang mengkonsumsinya mengalami perubahan signifikan. Kinerja mereka mampu melampaui target yang diharapkan. Pil baru ini hanya berefek samping pada hilangnya beberapa sifat dasar manusia juga kebutuhan akan tidur dan beristirahat. Tentunya tidak menjadi masalah mengingat tidur memang mengurangi produktivitas kerja."

Alfred bergidik ngeri. Kenyataan ini tentu tak sesuai ekspektasi. Ia mengagumi teknologi masa kini. Tapi cara hidupnya sungguh tak manusiawi. Sungguh, penghuni dimensi ini tak lebih dari kumpulan makhluk cerdas yang diperas tanpa mereka sadari.

Alfred tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin kembali ke dimensinya sendiri. Sebagai pahlawan, ia harus menyelamatkan dunia dari kekejaman tak terperi.

"Bagaimana…" Alfred merendahkan nada suaranya, "jika aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini, bagaimana caraku untuk kembali?"

"Saya sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini dari Tuan. Satu-satunya cara untuk pergi dari sini adalah dengan tidur."

"Apa?"

"Tidur. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya."

"Ta-tapi bukankah ada pelompat waktu?" sergah Alfred, "kurasa aku datang ke sini pun dengan alat itu. Lagipula kau bilang tidur adalah sesuatu yang mustahil di masa ini. Dan kau tahu, di masaku pun mencoba tidur dan mencoba untuk tidak tidur adalah hal yang tersulit. Kecuali kalau di sini masih ada obat tidur atau…"

"Pelankan _volume _suaramu, Tuan. Dilarang berisik di perpustakaan."

Alfred memandang sekeliling. Ia mendapati orang-orang yang menatapnya sembari mengerutkan kening. Sebuah indikasi mereka tengah menuntut suasana hening."

"Baiklah." Alfred memelankan suaranya, "bukankah ada pelompat waktu?"

"Pelompat waktu hanya digunakan oleh penghuni dimensi ini. Jika Tuan menggunakannya, DNA Tuan akan terbaca. Para penjaga akan tahu darimana asal Tuan dan tentu akan memburu Tuan yang telah melanggar Undang-Undang di masa ini."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku agar aku bisa tertidur?" tanya Alfred.

"Lakukanlah seperti biasanya."

Layar padam dengan sendirinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar dengungan suara. Lampu-lampu serentak menyala, menyorot sang pemuda Amerika. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, Alfred menjadi pusat perhatian para makhluk hasil rekayasa.

Mereka bergerak mendekat. Tatapan mereka jauh dari kata hangat, Alfred tahu dirinya takkan selamat andai ia tak bergerak cepat.

"Menarik sekali. Baru kali ini ada penyusup dari masa lalu," ucap Ludwig, "tangkap dia!"

Bergerak menurut naluri, Alfred seketika berlari. Siapa yang mengira, di ambang pintu satu koloni menanti. Memberikan satu tatapan penuh rasa benci. Bagai koor, semuanya kompak menyerukan kalimat sarat ironi.

"Penyusup pantas dieksekusi!"

Alfred menggigil ketakutan. Satu celah sempit di antara mereka ia jadikan sebuah kesempatan. Alih-alih berhasil meloloskan diri, pukulan bertubi-tubi justru hadiah yang kemudian ia dapatkan.

"Rasakan ini!"

Bug!

"Bedebah!"

Bug! Bug!

Entah berapa pukulan yang ia terima. Kacamatanya jatuh terinjak mereka. Yang pasti sekujur tubuhnya nyeri tak terkira. Tetesan merah pekat menghiasi sejumlah luka.

"Hey, yang benar saja! Aku ini pahlawan, bukan penyusup seperti yang kalian katakan!" Amarahnya menggelegak. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku ke sini. Kalu saja aku tahu cara termudah untuk kembali, aku juga ingin kembali. Dimensi ini tak cocok untukku. Jadi sekarang bantu pahlawan ini agar…"

Buakk!

Hantaman keras menghujam rahangnya. Ludwig yang melakukannya. Tentu bisa dibayangkan sekeras apa pukulan yang Alfred terima.

Hanya dalam satu gerakan, Ludwig berhasil membelenggu pergelangan tangan. Yang Alfred rasakan hanyalah tangannya yang terikat borgol transparan. Tak cukup sampai di situ, Ludwig kemudian memaksanya berjalan.

"Ugh, aku tak percaya ini. Bisa-bisanya kau menemukan portal waktu dari masa ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tetap menyebalkan." Kali ini Vash yang menyeretnya ke ruang tahanan.

"Tony," ucap Alfred, "aku harus bertemu dengan Tony. Dia pasti mengerti. Aku bukan penyusup yang…"

"Masuk!"

Vash menghempaskannya dalam sel nan gelap. Baru sebentar saja, ia sudah merasa pengap. Ditambah temperatur yang begitu minim, rasanya nyamuk pun enggan hinggap.

Alfred meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Ugh, menyebalkan mengetahui fakta bahwa di masa ini ia sulit berkelit. Secara teknis, ia memang penyusup yang tidak elit.

Krakkk…

Pintu sedikit terkuak. Hawa hangat sedikit menyeruak. Seberkas sinar mulai tampak. Cukup membantu Alfred untuk menyadari hadirnya sang pemuda bersurai perak. Benda di tangan kanannya membuat Alfred nyaris berteriak.

Sebilah pisau.

Jleb!

Satu tikaman dilancarkan si rambut perak. Yang Alfred tahu, dada kirinya seakan terkoyak. Di tengah segala nyeri hebat, satu kecupan dari si rambut perak membuatnya tersentak.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Alfred tertarik gravitasi. Dan suara kolkolkol adalah melodi terakhir yang bisa ia nikmati.

Dingin dan gelap.

Hanya itu yang mampu tertangkap . Ada apa? Kenapa mata tak mau membuka? Kenapa pengap begitu menyerang dada? Ini… di mana?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Sudah tiga hari ia seperti itu."

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dokter pun tak tahu."

"Dia mati?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mati. Dan kuharap dia takkan mati."

"Ya. Kuharap juga begitu. Beritahu kami jika kondisinya membaik."

Tidak. Dia tidak mati. Entah kenapa kalimat itu seolah berepetisi. Dia belum mati dan tak ingin mati. Dibukanya kelopak matanya kendati nyeri hebat menghampiri.

Seberkas sinar mulai terlihat. Mula-mula kecil, namun melebar dengan cepat. Butuh tiga detik agar ia bisa melihat dengan cermat.

"Arthur…" suaranya terdengar amat lirih.

Namun agaknya sudah cukup di telinga pemuda Britania. Gurat kecemasan terpampang di wajahnya. Benar-benar satu ekspresi yang langka.

"Apa ini surga?" tanya Alfred.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati, ha? Tiga hari kau pingsan tanpa sebab, membuatku khawatir saja! Kupikir kau sudah mati duluan, tahu!" umpat Arthur.

Alfred justru menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia senang melihat Arthur marah-marah tanpa alasan. Arthur yang seprti ini yang selalu ia rindukan. Bersamanya akan selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"Ja-jangan tersenyum begitu, _git_! Kau tampak bodoh dengan senyuman tololmu itu!" Rona kemerahan mulai eksis di kedua belah pipi Arthur.

Senyum Alfred kian melebar. Sorot matanya kian berbinar. Andai ia punya sedikit lagi energi, mungkin ia ingin mendekapnya demi menyalurkan hasrat liar.

Ah, tak apa jika memang belum terealisasi. Yang penting ia sudah kembali ke dimensi ini. Dan esok hari ia bisa menyusun propaganda demi menyelamatkan bumi.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah kembali?"

"Sudah."

"Oh, _Dear._ Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa. Kudengar Ludwig dan orang-orang menghajarnya."

"Kupikir kau terlalu kejam padanya_, Dear_. Memanfaatkannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga, bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku di dimensi mana pun cukup pintar untuk memahami yang terjadi. Kupikir besok pagi ia akan melakukan propaganda sebagai antisipasi serangan alien yang akhirnya mengubah keadaan bumi. Bukankah itu memang tugas seorang pahlawan?"

"Pertanyaan retorik, Alfred. Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Ahahaha… kurasa kita harus segera kembali, Ivan. Sebelum aku yang di sana menyadari keberadaan kita."

Ivan mengangguk setuju. Mengiringi langkah Alfred, mereka kembali ke portal waktu. Saatnya mencari dimensi lain yang bisa mereka tuju.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Kalau boleh terus terang, saya pribadi merasa kurang puas dengan eksekusi idenya. Tapi karena keterbatasan waktu yang saya miliki, saya hanya mampu mempersembahkan ini.

Di bagian akhir, Ivan memang sengaja 'membunuh' Alfred agar Alfred bisa kembali ke dimensinya sendiri (Yang dimaksud tidur oleh AX703 adalah keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, baik tidur, pingsan atau bahkan mati). Cara ini saya adaptasi dari film Inception.

Beritahu saya kesan-kesan Anda setelah membaca fic ini agar saya tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan usai membacanya.

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
